A UNEXPECTED COMMENT FROM RUSSIA
by Jaxhawk Thursday, April 24, 2008 America's Enemy Cheers Us On In Iraq http://bp0.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/SBDEMobMTQI/AAAAAAAAC1g/bPjnf3pyB_Q/s1600-h/mac.jpg http://bp3.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/SBDENYbMTRI/AAAAAAAAC1o/lN5vir8i6Lw/s1600-h/pelosireid.jpg http://bp0.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/SBDENobMTSI/AAAAAAAAC1w/mFUitAY1Dys/s1600-h/genpetraus.jpg http://bp1.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/SBDEN4bMTTI/AAAAAAAAC14/_bIUigUBb-Q/s1600-h/obamahillary.jpg Lex et Libertas—Semper Vigilo, Fortis, Paratus, et Fidelis! Mark Alexander, Publisher, for the editors and staff. (Please pray for our Patriot Armed Forces standing in harm’s way around the world, and for their families, especially those of our fallen Soldiers, Sailors, Airmen, Marines and Coast Guardsmen, who have died in defense of American liberty while prosecuting the war with Jihadistan.) From the "get go" Obama was against the war in Iraq, even after it was revealed what a murderer of his own people Saddam Hussein was.Hillary voted for the invasion, but has called for the withdrawal of our troops before they finish the job they went for.Only McCain has held all along that we were correct in invading Iraq, and we should remain there until the Iraqis can defend themselves, and maintain the peace.The cut and run people, who are too numerous for comfort, want us to have another Vietnam. It would make them very happy if the USA would withdraw with our collective "tails between our legs" and leave the Iraqis to fend for themselves. It is of no concern to them that a mass genocide would follow a premature withdrawal.Now an unlikely source has agreed with those of us who believe we should not leave with our job undone. 4,000 lives lost is a dreadful sacrifice, but in wars men/women do die! Compared with the over 6,000 teenagers that die on the highways each year, it doesn't seem quite as bad for 5 years of fighting. Today from Russia the following was posted. version April 22, 2008, 19:05 Iraq not ready for troop pullout: Russian FMRussia’s Foreign Minister Sergey Lavrov has ruled out Iraq taking immediate control of its own security, saying local law enforcement agencies are not yet prepared."There is a point one should keep in mind. This concerns the schedule of the withdrawal of foreign troops, which many Iraqi residents consider as - let's honestly acknowledge it - occupants," Lavrov said.“But an immediate withdrawal is out of the question of course. There are no conditions in place for that," he added. The statement came at a ministerial meeting between Iraq, its neighbours and permanent members of the U.N. Security Council held in Kuwait.Meanwhile, the U.S. is encouraging Iraq's neighbours to help by opening embassies, offering debt relief and backing its drive to disarm Shi'ite militia. France’s Foreign Minister Bernard Kouchner says all EU member countries “must be opening or re-opening embassies in Iraq�� and helping its people.“One day the Americans will leave, so we have to prepare to be close to our friends,�� he said. It looks like Kerry,Reid,Pelosi, Murtah, and their Presidential candidates,Obama and Hillary, have it wrong in the eyes of the Russians and French Foreign Ministers minds.Don't look to see if this article will be written in the Washington Post, New York Times or the Los Angeles Times. It is not the negative news they want desperately to print. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: April 25, 2008 Category: April 2008 Category: RUSSIA Opinions Category: IRAQ Opinions Category: OPINIONS Opinions Category: Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.